1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaving compositions useful in application during the shaving process. More particularly, this invention relates to shaving compositions comprising water soluble polyethylene oxide polymers. Still more particularly, this invention relates to shaving compositions comprising water soluble polyethylene oxide polymers having a molecular weight less than about 400,000, a tracking agent component, a preservative component, an anti-caking component, a lubricant component, and, optionally, a humectant component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The American marketplace is replete with a wide variety of shaving compositions. The vast majority of these shaving compositions are soap or surfactant based aerosol foams. These products are heavily advertized and widely used in this country. The more traditionally inclined shaver often employs the shaving brush/soap dish method for applying a preparation to the skin surface prior to the shaving process. However, whatever the process, the shaver must store and handle the relatively bulky containers necessary for these shaving compositions. It would be desirable for a variety of applications if the bulk and weight of the shaving composition could be reduced.
To this end, workers in the field have developed a variety of new shaving compositions. Several of these compositions contain high molecular weight, water soluble polymers and other ingredients to facilitate the passage of the razor blade over the skin surface and to protect the skin from the abrading action of the razor edge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,349 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,951 both to Joseph Jennings, disclose shaving compositions comprising high molecular weight polyethylene oxide polymers of a molecular weight of about 4,000,000. The earlier reference discloses a solid aqueous solution of the polyethylene oxide polymer while the later reference discloses a simple solvent-free polyethylene oxide tablet. Testing has shown that neither of these compositions is particularly effective.
A somewhat different approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,463 to Williams which teaches a polyethylene oxide coating applied to a razor blade for lubrication purposes.